


Discovering

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self-Discovery, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, idk i guess, is this really prunyoame?, kinda not tho, transtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: Amelia knew who she was from a young age. Gilbert did not.





	Discovering

Amelia was a girl. She'd known since she was young. She asked her mother when she would get boobs. She asked when she'd be able to wear makeup and dresses and high heels and swimsuits like the pretty girls from the magazines. Her mother laughed and told her that wouldn't happen, but Amelia wasn't laughing. She was devastated.

“Hey, bro?” Her brother sat on the bunk bed above her, reading a book.

“Yeah, Al?” 

She took a deep breath. “Have you ever wanted to be a girl?” 

Matthew looked over the edge. “Not really, why?”

“What if I said I want to be a girl?” 

“I guess I'd think it was a bit weird,” he said. Seeing Amelia's crestfallen face, he frowned. “I wouldn't mind having a sister, though,” he added. 

Her face lit up. “Can you call me your sister?” she asked. “Please? Even if it's when we're alone.” 

Matthew smiled. He was a bit confused, but he didn't mind it. “Sure.” Amelia grinned. 

But it only got harder as she grew up. Her mother had caught her trying on her dresses and wearing her lipstick, she didn't like playing too rough (though she was never afraid of getting dirty), and her brother never fully understood why she got so happy when he called her “sis”. But she couldn't keep it to herself, and she told her father. 

After a lot of discovery and visits with lots of people—”professionals”, her mother called them—she was convinced. She was a girl. She told her family soon after. 

“A have a daughter,” her father said in disbelief, holding her closely. “I have a daughter.” 

 

Gilbert was not as lucky. He didn't know much about gender roles as a child. His father had always treated him and his little brother, Ludwig, practically the same. When puberty hit, he grew more sensitive in certain areas, his body began to fill out, and his growth began to stop. 

He hated it. 

His brother only grew taller. His voice dropped and his muscles developed. It was so much different from Gilbert's own growing experience. 

He hated when clothes looked different on him, so he began to wear hoodies. He hated the sound of his own voice, so he didn't talk as much. He hated getting a separate room from his brother, so he lashed out. His father didn't know what to do. He was new to this, doing this alone.

“You're a growing young girl, Julia.” 

“Well, what if I don't want to be a girl!” 

And before he knew it, Gilbert was praying to a God he wasn't sure existed, wishing for nothing more than to be a boy. Hoping that maybe, just maybe it would stop. When it didn't, he began to resent himself.

“I don't know how to deal with this,” his dad said. “Please tell me how I can help you.” 

But Gilbert didn't know what to do. 

“I don't want to be a girl, Vatti.” He could feel the tears in his eyes. He felt so weak. 

His father took his hands in his own. He didn't really understand, but he would try.

It was really his father that had helped him in the end. It was his father that discovered the term “transgender”. It was his father that supported him.

 

Gilbert met Amelia when he was 16. They'd both gone to the same park, and Gilbert couldn't help but notice her. She wore golden sandals, white shorts, and a hot pink batwing top. Both her fingernails and toenails were done, her hair was almost shoulder-length, and she wore a sunhat with a bow on the side.

Gilbert thought she was beautiful. He looked down, suddenly feeling under dressed in his worn jeans and oversized NASA hoodie. When he looked back up, however, she was smiling at him.

“Hey,” she greeted. 

He nodded towards her. “Hey.” He could see her strain to laugh.

“So, tough guy, are you here to see the meteor shower later?” 

“Yeah. I came with my brother, but he went off with some friends of his.” 

“My brother didn't wanna come. He's lame. But I least I don't have to share my telescope.” 

Amelia could see the gleam in the other's eyes. “You have a telescope?” 

“Yeah.” She grinned. “You wanna see?” 

“Can I?” 

“Of course!” She stuck her hand out. “I'm Amelia.” 

He took it. “Gilbert.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really prunyoame sorry Stormy!!


End file.
